


There Are A Lot Of Cool Exhibits Here (But Allosaurus You)

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Series: "Super" puns and pick-up lines [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But nothing really, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, It's cheesy, Mutual Pining, SuperCorp, They're cute, and as promised...there are dinosaur puns, dinosaur puns, puns, there's a teeny tiny bit of angst, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: Lena Luthor, owner and curator of a new museum, hires Kara Danvers to work security for her. The blonde slowly worms her way into Lena's heart through cheesy pick-up lines and terrible puns.





	There Are A Lot Of Cool Exhibits Here (But Allosaurus You)

**Author's Note:**

> As promised. The Dinosaur Pun fic! I loved dinosaurs when I was a kid and I love puns soooo. Also, inspired by a gifset I saw where Melissa said she used to be obsessed with dinosaurs. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day to everyone out there! If you're a single Pringle like me, treat yourself and have a fabulous day. And if you aren't, well, still treat yourself and I hope you and your person and have a lovely day together!
> 
> It's cute. They're cute. I'm tired. But I had to get this out today. Enjoy!

 

If you had told Lena five years ago that she would find herself sitting in a museum in the middle of the night alone and tipsy on a thousand dollar bottle of wine she would have told you that you were crazy (Okay, maybe the being alone and the drinking part she could understand, but still. Crazy.). She had left Sam in charge of L-Corp a week ago in order to go and put her archaeology degree to use by buying a paleontological museum with plans to become the curator. Of course, her friend had at first struggled to believe Lena and had asked if she needed to book an appointment with her therapist. Lena understood where her concern had come from though, L-Corp had been her whole life, her sole purpose being to change it from it's nefarious ways to become a force for good, and she had! Her job was done and she was ready to start something else now. She had never been good with staying in one place for too long anyway; the idea of putting down roots terrified her to no end. Trusting in your surroundings and the people in them to stay there no matter what just wasn't her forté - a family of unstable homicidal maniacs tended to give you that frame of mind.

 

So, here she was, twenty-eight years old, sitting amongst the skeletons in the dark museum, all alone after closing time with nothing but a bottle of red to warm her heart. Pathetic. She took another long drink, straight from the bottle. Oh, if only Lillian could see her now. She blamed her inherrrent need for perfection on her mother, though perhaps mother was too generous a term. The woman had torn her down and forced her to build herself back up time and time again. She had been criticised and critiqued until she was forced to develop thick skin, while her heart remained soft and hurt, desperately yearning to be treated gently. She looked around at the lifeless exhibits letting out a dejected sigh, the fossils always brought a strange sense of melancholy to her soul. They were supposed to be the toughest creatures on the planet, only to have been brought to extinction, their remains left to be ogled at by people who could never understand their struggle to survive and Lena felt a strange sort of kinship with the beasts. Although her family had long since been put behind bars, she remained in the public eye, everyone watching and waiting for her to crack, waiting for her inevitable descent into madness like the rest of her adoptive family.

 

On that bleak note, Lena decided that perhaps it was better for her to return home, she had an interview with the (hopefully) new security guard tomorrow anyway, she could at least _try_ to make a good first impression.

 

.....

Kara was _stressed_. No, stressed couldn't even begin to describe the way she was feeling right now. She was frantic and jumpy and maybe on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but she needed to get over herself and “get her head on straight,” (thanks, Alex, for the totally useless advice. She'd never been straight a day in her life _thank you very much_ ) Today was her interview for the new museum that had been set up downtown. Said museum had the largest collection of dinosaur artifacts on the east coast and the inner dinosaur nerd in her was struggling to deal with the excitement. The second she heard they needed a security guard she began putting together her application, it was pretty much her dream job! Okay, maybe not her dream job, but it was still _very cool!_

 

Kara decided to wear her long, blonde hair down and in loose curls before getting dressed into a pastel blue button-up shirt that made her eyes pop with a form-fitting black blazer with blue detailing on the lapels, both sleeves folded up to her elbows paired with with black slacks and a pair of brogues. A silver wristwatch with a black leather strap completed the look. She figured that she looked professional enough, but not _too_ professional, just the right amount of professional. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

....

 

As per usual, Lena was the first at the museum to open up and enjoy the solitude before the crowds began to arrive. Perhaps the job of opening up would soon fall on the potential security guard, who would have a room to stay in at the museum during the night. Gosh, she hoped the interview went well. After she had caught the last security guard, an absolute moron of a man, screwing his girlfriend instead of watching her museum, she desperately wanted someone responsible who wouldn't insist on performing other _extracurriculars_ while on the job. Although said interviewee was ten minutes late, and that was never a good thing. “Punctuality predicts productivity,” Lillian would always say (they were big into alliterations).

 

There was a gentle knock on the door, alerting her to someone's presence and she hoped it was the potential new security guard whom she found more irksome each minute they were late.

 

“Come in!” she called, tamping down her irritation and smoothing her skirt as she stood, not like there was anyone important she needed to look polished for but old habits die hard. When the door opened and a tall blonde who was all limbs and frustratingly endearing clumsiness tripped into the room, Lena couldn't help but feel the initial apprehension that had filled her dissipate slightly. But surely if this woman couldn't keep her own body in check, she wouldn't be able to guard an entire museum. Right?

 

“Shoot! Sorry, sorry,” the blonde put her hands out, seemingly trying to placate the nonexistent temper of the door, before she looked up to meet the greenest, most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, “Sorry,” she repeated, quieter this time and directed at Lena, her face burning hot with embarrassment.

 

Lena couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her lips at the adorable human being that just stumbled into her office. The blonde in question cleared her throat awkwardly at Lena's silent appraisal.

 

“Oh! Right! I'm Kara. Kara Danvers. It is _such_ a pleasure to meet you Miss Luthor!” a slightly overenthusiastic hand was thrust towards her, and Lena took it in her own, surprised at the callouses and obvious strength she felt beneath her fingertips. Before she had time to dwell on it, her earlier irritation at her potential employee's tardiness flared up.

 

“You're late, Miss Danvers. Did you not think to put that watch of yours to use?” She stood, arms folded, eyebrow raised – the picture of intimidation.

 

“I am _so_ sorry Miss Luthor! It's just that there was a puppy that ran across the road, and it was really busy and she just looked _so scared_ and what kind of person would let a puppy run on the road without helping it? So- so I tried to find her owner, and I did! But it made me late, and I'm really very sorry about that. I know it doesn't make a good first impression. If Alex found out I was late she would kill me! Okay, maybe not kill me, but she'd be very upset with me. _I'm_ upset with me! I'm sure you are too,” she looked up for the first time throughout her animated spiel and made eye contact with Lena, “I'm so sorry Miss Luthor. Please, can we start again?” she smiled sheepishly at the brunette, and honestly, who was Lena to reprimand a girl who tried to save a _puppy_?

 

Lena took a moment to look at the blonde, letting her eyes rake slowly up the body before her. She was well-dressed, her shoes polished (always a good sign), obviously well-built for the job (if her forearms were anything to go by), her watch was lovely (would have been great for her to read it, perhaps), and her looks – well, Lena better not venture into less professional territory than would be appropriate. She was (objectively) a very attractive woman. An attractive woman who was looking at her expectantly. Right. The interview. “Of course, Miss Danvers.” she conceded to the blonde's earlier request to start over.

 

“Please, have a seat,” she gestured to the chair across from her own at the desk before sitting down herself. The blonde sat wringing her hands, visibly nervous, and Lena herself tried to conceal her own nerves, or was it residual irritation? Either way, it had been far too long since she'd been in the presence of someone this attractive.

 

Throughout the interview, Lena found herself liking Kara more and more, she was polite and committed and had an extensive history in the security business, admitting the fact that her sister was a member of the FBI and had insisted she take part in some sort of combative training. She answered any questions Lena asked intelligently and without preamble, and she had an attractive confidence without the arrogance Lena had often been forced to endure during her CEO days, and it was a quality that Lena admired about her instantly.

 

“Miss Danvers. Are you aware of the value of the artifacts in this museum?” she inquired.

 

“Yes, of course Miss Luthor! I've read that you have some of the rarest specimens ever discovered, and I would take their security and protection _very_ seriously. I also have a paleontology degree, so I know very well the importance of the fossils you have stored here.”

 

“So I saw on your resumé,” admittedly, Lena had been shocked that someone as qualified as Kara decided to pursue a career in security rather than academia, but she was the last person to make assumptions of someone based on what they seemed to be on paper. She clasped her hands together with a smile before placing all of the papers she had been shuffling through on the desk in front of her. Lena looked at Kara, trying to make her final decision (who was she kidding? Her mind had already been made up) and the blonde squirmed under the attention, bringing a devilish smirk to Lena's face, her perfectly painted red lips looking sinfully good and Kara found herself, not for the first time, thinking how attractive her potential new boss truly was.

 

“Well, Miss Danvers, it appears that you have everything in order. You seem perfectly suited, if not overqualified for the job. Should you choose to accept the offer, you can start work tomorrow.”

 

“I got the job?” Kara seemed to be doing a swimmingly good impression of a fish (pun intended), her mouth opening and closing in disbelief, drawing an amused chuckle from her new boss.

 

“Yes, Miss Danvers. You got the job.”

 

“I got the job! Thank you so much Miss Luthor, I'll see you bright and earl-Wait, nevermind, I'm the night guard. I'll see you tomorrow evening! Thank you _so much._ ” Kara was practically buzzing with excitement.

 

“Come to my office tomorrow before your shift to pick up your room key and security paraphernalia,” Lena instructed.

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor! I'll see you tomorrow!” Kara stood up and shook Lena's hand again before the brunette raised her arm, gesturing towards the door, before opening it for Kara, her lips slightly upturned at the corners. The blonde began walking out the door with a smile on her face, when she got a couple meters away from the doorway, Lena called out to her.

 

“Oh, and Miss Danvers?”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

 

“ _Don't_ be late,” she teased and delighted in the blush that painted Kara's cheeks as she murmured a “ _Yes ma'am,_ ” as she left the building.

 

As it turns out, Lena had precisely nothing to be worried about with Kara. She was always prompt and thorough and took her patrols very seriously. She seemed to enjoy snacking throughout the night, if the various chip and chocolate packets in the bin in her room were any indication. She was kind to everyone and was particularly good with the kids. In fact, more than once, Lena had asked her to stay behind after her night shift to help out with a children's tour of the museum. They found her stories and over-dramatic reenactments of prehistoric times endlessly amusing, excited shrieks and giggles following Kara throughout the performance, which only served to egg her on further. Lena had to admit, she found them pretty great too – she was sure she hadn't laughed so much in her life.

 

One evening after Kara arrived and was currently dropping her things off in her room, Lena had been sitting alone in the museum (as per usual). She was parked off in one of the plushy brown leather chairs that she had set up in certain areas of the museum for the disabled or elderly to have a rest when they got tired of walking – although, in all honesty, she probably used them more than anyone else. There were also little cabinets placed next to each chair with dinosaur-themed books for customers to skim through while they took a break. Lena had her signature bottle of red wine clutched between her hands and a bar of dark chocolate that rested on her lap which she periodically broke small chunks off of. She had promised herself she would be gone within the hour, long before Kara came to this wing of the museum. But she had missed this desperately. Missed the solitude and quiet comfort the empty halls brought her.

 

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the rich scent of “old” filling her nostrils. Perhaps she knew why she loved it so much. The smell of leather and old books reminded her of the afternoons she had spent with her father in his study. The days where he'd prop her up on his lap and explain the intricacies of business to her. While she didn't understand a word of it at the time, she'd never forget his gentle words of wisdom: “Never be a doormat Lena. Don't let them walk over you. Rather be the door. That through which everything else must go to succeed. Strong and unmoving to the wrong people, but open and inviting to those who are deemed worthy. Choose the right people, my girl.” She missed him.

 

“It's nice, isn't it?”

 

Lena just about fell over with the shock of hearing another voice in usually quiet the museum, the wine in the bottle sloshing around as her chocolate bar fell to the floor haphazardly. She looked around frantically for the source, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Thoughts of one of her brother's goons out to get her late at night swirled through her mind. They'd kill her and leave her body to be found as dead as the skeletons in the exhibits. Her eyes continued scanning, only to find Kara leaning casually against a heavy, wooden doorframe, arms crossed with her right leg propped behind her left. Lena shuddered with the wave of relief that overcame her at the familiar friendly face and she dropped her head into her hands, breathing deeply to slow her thundering heartbeat. She heard soft footsteps approaching her before a gentle hand rested on her back. It was soft and comforting in a way Lena seldom had the luxury of feeling.

 

“I'm sorry for startling you,” Kara began, sitting down next to Lena. When she got no response, she removed her hand to place it in her own lap before sighing deeply. Lena missed the contact immediately, a fact that sent alarm bells blaring in her brain about boundaries and professionalism.

 

“It's so nice here at night. Peaceful,” Kara sighed deeply. “My adoptive dad used to work security in a museum. He'd sneak me in some nights,” she smiled fondly at the memory, “He'd make up all these ridiculously far-fetched tales of a time where dinosaurs ruled the lands, I quite fancied myself the knight who would save the damsels,” Lena at least chuckled at that, and Kara shook her head at her younger self – it was a wonder that she took so long to figure out her attraction to women. Lena was now looking over at the blonde, letting her eyes trail over every little inch of Kara's face as she continued looking around the room. She noticed a little scar by her left eyebrow, freckles lightly dusting over her make-up free cheeks, eyes bluer than the clearest of seas and full, pink lips that were quirked upwards at the corners as she reminisced. Lena was totally mesmerised.

 

“I especially liked when he'd take me up to the planetarium,” she continued and Lena sat, still listening attentively to her captivating companion. “He taught me the names of the constellations, or as many as I could remember, I guess. My sister was always better with the science stuff,” she shrugged, picking at a piece of lint on her trousers. “It makes me feel small, you know? The fact that we're so tiny and insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Small specks in a vast universe that will carry on ticking and creating new things whether we're here to do it or not. It's freeing, knowing that whatever you do, life carries on.”

 

“I understand that,” Lena spoke up for the first time since Kara arrived, and the blonde looked over to find her boss looking right at her. Her boss who quickly looked away guiltily, opting rather to stare intensely at her fidgety hands. “The dinosaurs make me feel the same way. They have all these outsiders looking in at them, but none of us can really imagine what their lives were like because we weren't there to see it. Just like us; No one can truly know what's going on without living through it themselves.”

 

The heavy moment was broken when Kara spoke up once more, “So I was just wandering through the halls, on my first patrol. Cause, you know, that's the job,” she pointed to the flashlight on her hip, “And I _dino'saw'_ you over here, so I thought I'd come say hi. So uh- hi?” she gave Lena an awkward wave from where she sat not even two feet away.

 

Lena blinked owlishly at her before her brain registered what Kara had said and a girlish giggle escaped her. She looked away, shyly tucking a pitch-black strand of hair behind her ear before looking up at Kara through thick eyelashes.

 

“I get why you're so popular with the kids,” she chuckled, “You're funny Miss Danvers.”

 

“Thank you ma'am.”

 

“Oh, just Lena, please. I get enough of _ma'am_ at L-Corp,” she waved her hand dismissively at Kara.

 

“Lena,” she said out loud, as if testing the word, Lena had to admit that she liked the way it sounded coming from her, “Well, if I'm calling you Lena then-”

 

“Kara, it is. Got it,” Lena nodded, before remembering her earlier snacks, reaching for the chocolate that had fallen to the floor, she offered some to the blonde sitting beside her, “Chocolate?”

 

The delighted grin that spread over Kara's face made Lena's heart skip a beat, “Oh! Yes please!” she enthusiastically broke off a square and popped it in her mouth, her elation morphing into abject horror as the bitter snack hit her tastebuds.

 

“It's uh-” she coughed, “Cocoa-ey?” she tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

 

“Ninety percent cocoa,” Lena confirmed as she smirked at the blonde's obvious disgust at the lack of sweetness before taking pity on her and reaching over into her bag to grab a bar of milk chocolate. When she turned around to hand it to Kara, the blonde was gulping down something out of a flask as if it was the last little bit of hydration she'd ever drink in her life.

 

“Driving you to drink am I?” Lena teased, gesturing to the silver metal Kara clutched like a lifeline.

 

“Oh! Oh no no no, it's hot! Chocolate. Hot chocolate! Not alcohol! I'd never drink on the job, in fact I barely drink at all. I promise you, I take this very _very_ seriously Miss- ah- Lena,” the blonde blushed delightfully, and Lena reveled in making her squirm.

 

“I assume this is more your speed,” she handed Kara the sweeter treat. “Don't worry,” Lena reassured before winking teasingly, “I know it's not for everyone.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Kara agreed, “My sister loves it though, and black liquorice too,” a shudder ran through her at the thought, “Wait, you don't-” she looked over at Lena who just shrugged.

 

“It's good,” she said by means of explanation.

 

They sat chatting away for at least an hour, Lena admitting that she too was adopted although her family obviously wasn't nearly as lovely as the Danvers sounded like they were. They found themselves quiet enjoying each other's company despite the fact that they had vastly different personalities. Kara was openly affectionate (although not unprofessionally so, despite how much Lena willed her to break the damn barriers) and she was incredibly sweet, much like the treats she enjoyed, but she had a melancholy about her when she spoke of her birth family, something that spoke volumes of the strength and struggles that lay beneath her colourful and cheery exterior. Whereas Lena was more reserved, having been hurt far too much to be comfortable enough to divulge personal information so easily, although she naively felt that Kara saw through the facade, that she saw _her; Lena_ and not just another Luthor. At about ten, Lena bid Kara adieu, leaving to go home to her apartment instead of foolishly indulging the feelings she felt budding for the blonde.

 

And so it went several times a week. Lena would sit on that same sofa sipping her wine, while Kara would sit next to her drinking her sickly-sweet hot chocolate (honestly, it was a wonder how she managed to maintain the body she had). They would alternate between who brought snacks on which night and soon enough, the line between friendship and professionalism blurred beyond recognition. Every single one of Lena's clear cut boundaries faded into oblivion. Each week, it seemed that they would gravitate closer to one another and some nights they would find themselves sitting thigh-to-thigh while they watched movies on Netflix on Lena's tablet, giggling like schoolgirls at cheesy rom-coms. It was exhilarating in a way that Lena had never experienced before.

 

One night, Lena had been thinking quietly to herself before Kara arrived at their usual spot, and she had unceremoniously blurted out the question of whether or not Kara considered them to be friends. The blonde had looked taken aback for a moment before resolutely replying, “Of course Lena. You're the best friend I've ever had!” Well. That was...unexpected to say the least.

 

Lena smiled at Kara. It was the special _Lena_ smile where her nose crinkled cutely and her eyes were half-shut, it was maybe Kara's favourite smile on the planet. Scratch that. It was _definitely_ Kara's favourite smile on the planet.

 

“If my best friend is a security guard under my employment, then what does that say about me?” Lena asked dejectedly, a crease forming between her eyebrows that Kara reached up to gently smooth over with her thumb. Lena had turned from gleeful to self-deprecating in the blink of an eye, and Kara was _not_ having it. No sirree.

 

“It says,” Kara began, brushing a stray hair away from Lena's forehead that turned into a gentle caress of a pale cheek, “That you're hardworking and dedicated and ridiculously smart, and that no one's ever taken the time to decode the beautiful enigma that is Lena Luthor. Besides,” Kara bumps Lena's shoulder with her own and removes her hand from Lena's cheek, opting to hold shaking hands in her warm, steady ones. Her intensely blue eyes never wavering from dejected green, “I don't have to fight with anyone else for your attention.”

 

Lena laughed wetly, “I doubt there'd be a very long line.”

 

“Well, I'd still fight them for you.”

 

“My hero.” Lena's head fell to Kara's shoulder as gentle fingers were carded through her hair.

 

“ _Heyuannia_ come to my apartment for a sleepover sometime?”

 

“Kara, was that a dinosaur joke?” Lena asked, struggling to mask the smile that threatened to escape, her attempts were futile when Kara nodded that _yes, it was,_ and her face lit up with a goofy smile. Lena just shook her head affectionately, “Yes, you dork, I'd love to have a sleepover with you.”

 

After that night, their get-togethers were no longer confined to the expansive walls of the museum, but they branched out into having sleepovers at each other's places on a weekly basis. Neither had ever really got the chance to have sleepovers when they were younger - Kara having been a bit of an oddball, and Lena? Well, she was a _Luthor_.

 

One night, a Sunday, they were curled up on Kara's well-loved couch together, Lena's head resting on her shoulder as they watched One Day At A Time on Netflix, Kara gently carding her fingers through Lena's hair. The brunette looked up at her best friend dopily and she couldn't help thinking once again how beautiful she was.

 

“You're not paying attention,” Kara jostled her slightly.

 

“Sorry.” She wasn't. Lena continued looking up at Kara, who eventually pressed pause to look down at her best friend, hoping and praying that her crush wasn't as blatantly obvious as she thought it was.

 

“Kara.” she stated dumbly,

 

“Lena,” Kara replied back.

 

“I think,” she moved closer to the blonde, her eyes going slightly squint while she tried to maintain eye contact as she pressed her forehead against Kara's.

 

“Yeah?” Kara sounded slightly breathless. Hmmm. Interesting.

 

“I think you should go make some more popcorn.”

 

Kara groaned internally, “What? I'm not doing a good-enough job of _buttering_ you up?”

 

“Needs some work, darling,” Lena grinned and patted her cheek affectionately. _Her hands are so soft_ Kara's brain supplied helpfully. Not.

 

That was another recent development. The flirting. Sure, it was harmless, and rather fun for both parties. But neither were really joking. They were dead serious about everything they said to one another, yet they were both too useless (according to Alex) to do anything about it.

 

“You should let me _Tachia_ on a date, then you'll see how good I can be at buttering you up,” Kara winked as she stood up, leaving to go make more popcorn in the kitchen.

 

She made her way over to the pantry where she grabbed a pack of microwave popcorn – she wasn't allowed to make it from scratch anymore after _The Incident_. While she waited the three minutes it took for the popcorn to pop, she contemplated finally asking Lena on a date. Technically, she just had, although Lena seemed to take it as if it were just another dinosaur pun – which it _was_ but she was also very very serious about it dammit! When the microwave pinged, she rushed to pour the snack into the bowl before hearing Lena shout from the lounge, _Don't burn yourself!_ Honestly, the woman was a lifesaver (and also ninety percent of her impulse control). Kara took a couple of calming breaths, steeling herself before walking back into the lounge, bowl of popcorn held securely in her arms.

 

“You were _Guanlong_ time. Everything alright?” Lena asked, waiting for Kara to pick up on her pun.

 

“Yeah! Yeah, everything's good. Aaallll good,” she put a piece of popcorn in her mouth, “Your jokes are getting better by the way,” she noted.

 

“What can I say?” Lena shrugged, “I learned from the best.”

 

“That you did.”

 

They sat munching on their popcorn as they watched the show. Gravitating closer to each other as time went on. Both relied on the excuse that it was cold and huddling for warmth was a thing! It's not like anyone was complaining. After some time, the bowl was set aside on the table and they watched in silence as each of them kept sneaking furtive glances at the other. Kara had been watching Lena when she saw her shiver. So, naturally – like any good friend would do – she offered Lena a blanket and some cuddles. For _warmth_.

 

“What, you just want an excuse to _raptor_ arms around me?” Lena teased as she snuggled closer to Kara, who did indeed wrap her arms around her friend (and enjoyed it thoroughly).

 

“I don't see you complaining,” she said, scooching around to accommodate their new position. Lena just huffed and nuzzled closer into Kara.

 

Alarm bells blared in Kara's brain. She was certain Lena could hear her heart hammering in her chest where her head lay. Tonight was the night. The night she was going to ask Lena, her best friend and _boss_ out. Yeah, they were probably going to have to talk about the employee thing. But they'd managed being friends pretty easily, they had a nice balance going on, they could work it out. Right? Oh gosh. What if they couldn't? What if Lena would fire her and she'd have to bum-it on Alex and Maggie's couch because she'd be broke and unemployed. What if-

 

“Kara I can practically _hear_ you thinking. Everything alright?” Lena shifted so she could make eye contact with the blonde. She looked up at her friend with concern.

 

“Actually, I wanted to uh- ask you a question if that's alright?” Lena moved again so she was now sitting up, “If not. Its okay. Like, I totally get it! And you don't have to answer the question right now, you can think about it. Or not. You can do what you like. Obviously. You're a strong, independent woman who can answer questions. Cause you're smart. And capable. And-”

 

“Kara, darling slow down,” Lena placed a placating hand her friend's arm, “Breathe.” She inhaled deeply and Kara did the same, exhaling with a huff.

 

“Okay. So I was wondering,” she paused, “If you'd maybe like to go on a date with me?” she asked in a jumble of words that Lena had to take a second to decipher. Kara took her hesitance as a no and backtracked faster than a cheetah on steroids. “I get that there's boundaries and technically you're my boss, but you're also my best friend, and I really hope that we can stay friends if you say no because you're my favourite person in the world and I'd hate to lose you. So um. Yeah.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she finally looked up to find Lena smiling softly at her.

 

“If you're quite done,” Lena smirked, “Then yes, Kara, I'd _love_ to go on a date with you.”

 

“Really? You would?” Kara asked in disbelief.

 

“Well, you did say how good you could be at buttering me up,” she raised one finger, “Your puns are adorable,” another finger, “And you give great snuggles,” a third and final finger was raised. “I reckon you'd make a great girlfriend.”

 

Kara beamed at Lena, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, causing the brunette to splutter out protests of _Too tight! Too tight!_ But inevitably, let herself be held by her (hopefully) girlfriend.

 

As it was, they had nothing to worry about in regards to their dynamic of boss and employee. Everything mostly stayed the same except they were more openly affectionate in private. There was just one small problem. Lena considered herself to be a fairly patient person. Usually. But her and Kara hadn't even kissed yet and she was _struggling._ A woman could only go so long before she needed to have her lips touch her girlfriend's! And so, there was a plan. A plan that involved Netflix and couch cuddles and Kara's favourite dinner – potstickers – and dessert (okay, so several desserts).

 

They were curled up together and Kara was absentmindedly twirling a piece of Lena's hair around her finger. The gentle action stopped when Lena pressed pause on the TV and turned to face the blonde, crossing her legs in front of her and her girlfriend did the same. Her face was a mask of seriousness as she looked Kara dead in the eye.

 

“Kara,” she placed a hand on the blonde's knee, “You know that I have enjoyed every second I've spent with you these past few weeks. I really have. But-”

 

A look of pure panic flooded Kara's face, “Lena are you breaking up with me?”

 

“What no! No, of course not,” Lena reached out to hold Kara's hand, “It's just-” she chewed her bottom lip nervously as she looked down at their intertwined hands, “You haven't kissed me yet. And, I get it. I get if you want to wait or whatever. But I'd really _really_ like to kiss you, Kara.”

 

She felt gentle fingers tilt her chin upwards and blue eyes locked with green.

 

 

“I was giving you time,” Kara whispered, moving closer to Lena. Her eyes were no longer focused on Lena's, but rather on her lips. “But,” she licked her bottom lip, “I'd really like to kiss you too.”

 

Their first kiss was was gentle, Lena's lips soft and pliable beneath her own. She tasted like the chocolate mousse they had just eaten. It was lovely. They separated to look at each other once more but neither wanted to stay too far for too long.

 

“ _Iguana_ kiss you again, if that's okay?” Kara breathed out.

 

Lena shot her a withering look that barely lasted a moment before she let one hand wrap itself behind Lena's neck and the other on her waist as she went in for another kiss. While their first kiss was all gentle and unsure, their second was more passionate. It was fueled by weeks of waiting. Eager hands found purchase in long blonde hair and Kara's hands held Lena as if it was the last time she ever would. They shifted so that Lena lay beneath her on the couch and Kara began trailing teasing kisses down to her jawline and then her neck, making Lena squirm underneath her.

 

They pulled apart reluctantly, chests heaving as their lungs protested at the lack of air.

 

“Kara?” Lena asked breathlessly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'd let you _tricera'top'_ me anytime,” she winked.

 

They both dissolved into fits of giggles as Kara let her head fall forwards onto Lena's shoulder as her body shook with the force of their laughter. Kara sat up to clutch her abdomen, accidentally pushing herself up off of Lena's stomach, who lurched forwards at the sudden pressure, successfully headbutting Kara, who promptly fell off the couch. Of course, this only made the girls laugh harder and harder until they eventually calmed down enough to make their way to bed.

 

“ _Just to sleep,”_ Kara had insisted _, “It's not like we haven't done it before._ ”

 

The next morning, Kara woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove. She walked into the kitchen to find Lena standing at the counter. Kara's heart swelled at the sight. She walked up behind Lena and nuzzled into her neck.

 

“You know,” a gentle kiss was placed on Lena's shoulder, “There are a lot of cool exhibits at the museum, but _allosaurus_ you.

 

Lena smiled, Kara's favourite crinkly smile, “What have I gotten myself into dating a dork like you?”

 

“A life where there's never a dull moment, babe,” Kara booped her on the nose before walking over to the fridge to pour them some fruit juice.

 

Yeah, Lena definitely prefers Kara's company than the skeletons in the museum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. What did you think? Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome!
> 
> I've got a couple things in the works at the moment, but I can't promise when next I'll be posting. It's late and I'm tired, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @equus-swift


End file.
